Bad Boyfriends
by X-otic
Summary: Hiccup is tired of Rapunzels bad boy fetish. He's always heard that good guys finish last, and for the past couple of years hes started to believe it. Whats a guy to do when hes practically drowning in the friend zone? Hiccunzel One Shot


"Isn't he gorgeous?" The blonde mumbled over her cup of coffee, her forest green eyes looking at a boy sitting across the coffee shop.

His white hair was in a messy bed head look, his bright blue eyes filled with a look of mischief that matched his blue bike helmet and the dark blue motorcycle outside. He went to their university and was currently drinking coffee and trying to study for midterms while flirting with a platinum blonde behind the counter. Rapunzel looked back down at her laptop with a sigh. If it wasnt for anthropology she could be over there making conversation. A least trying to.

"If you keep sighing, I'm going to go over there and sit by him." Hiccup mumbled, his fingers typing fast, his glasses reflecting the glow of this document on his laptop.

He looked up at the blonde across from him. He tried to push down the jealousy that rose in his chest, watching his best friend ogle some bad boy. It wouldn't be the first time. She had a thing for wild guys. First there was Nod in senior year in high school, then there was Guy in freshman year at the university. A couple of bad choices in between Guy and the last long term one named Flynn. Every time they ended up either being douche bags, skirt chasers, or just plain too much to handle.

"Sorry." Rapunzel blushed, placing her chin in her hand, "Things with Flynn didnt work out and I feel lonely. I really liked him too!"

"Oh yeah, because being a kleptomaniac was really attractive." Hiccup gave her a look over the top of his laptop.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know maybe when things started going missing in your apartment."

Hiccup rolled his green eyes at the girl as she pouted. She knew he was right. He was always right. He always knew that the guys were no good and she never listened to him. They had been friends since high school. She was the only girl that didn't treat him like a dork. They were quick friends and her bubbly personality made every other girl dull compared to her shine. She was sweet and kind and artistic. She was perfect and he was so deep in the friend zone he should be suffocating.

"Hey?"

Both coffee patrons looked up from their laptops at the new face who stood next to their table. A white smile was blinding, his blue eyes were shining with a flirtatious glint. Hiccup glared at him before going back to his work, moving his messy brown bangs out of his face.

Rapunzel smiled, a small blush on her cheeks, "Hey!"

"We have anthro together right? Mr. Crood?" The boy leaned against the side of the table, blocking Hiccup out of the conversation with his body.

"Yeah, I usually sit in the front." She replied.

Hiccup smiled at her comment. The trouble maker smirked.

"I figured." He replied, "I was hoping you might want to meet me tonight for a drink and go over the midterm study guide?"

Rapunzel smiled beautifully, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear, "Sounds fun."

Hiccups fingers hit the keys with ire.

Jack smiled, "I'll give you my number. Ever been to The Tower?"

Hiccup looked up, eyes boring into the boy.

"No, is it fun?" She asked, more excited than she should've been. Jack took her phone and put in his number before handing it to her again,

"Hell yeah." He said, "Meet you there at 8?"

Rapunzel nodded, "See you at eight."

He gave her a smirk and picked up his helmet off the table. He walked out of the cafe, Rapunzel watching him as he did. She had a huge grin, practically vibrating with excitement. Once he had walked outside, she rounded on Hiccup,

"Oh my god did you see that?" She cried, "He asked me out!"

"You should get a plaque." He mumbled.

"I have to go find something to wear!" The blonde started backing away her things, stuffing her books and laptop into her backpack. Hiccup blinked, watching her gather her things, her floral dress twisting and turning as she swung her hips.

"You have five hours before eight."

She rolled her eyes, "I have to go shopping and shower and do my hair, oh Hiccup wish me luck!" She pranced out the door, heading down the street back to her apartment.

The boy watched her go before running his hands over his face. He understood that in high school he was a little scrawny kid, he knew that freckles, glasses and a high IQ wasn't exactly a bargaining chip for social status. But he thought when they got older, when he grew up, she would see him differently. She didnt. He was a good height now, inherited a swimmers build from taking time to get some fitness classes in. He still had his glasses but he lost his old sweater vests. While he was worried about being attractive to her, she became that much more beautiful to him. She grew up into a woman and he noticed the way her hips and breasts filled out, how the softness of her face disappeared. But it wasnt just him who noticed, so did all the other guys. And like moths to a flame, the trouble makers were attracted to her sweetness.

Unable to focus anymore, the brunette closed his lap top and started to pack away his books. He needed to get to the library before it closed for the day and he didn't have time to fret over his crushes whereabouts. At least not right now.

—

It was nine o clock at night and he hasn't gotten a single text from her. Not one. He had been checking his phone every time he paused in his essay, every paragraph end was an excuse to see if he had missed a beep or vibration. He clicked the button on the top of his phone, the screen lit up. Two happy faces looked back at him with big goofy smiles, both wore ridiculous Mickey Mouse hats. If he slid open his phone and looked at the picture he had for her contact it was one from the same day when they were in Beasts castle and she kissed his cheek. His eyes were so wide and the small smile on her pursed lips always made him chuckle.

No text or call. Maybe he was just being a tad over bearing. But he did ask her to text him when she got there. Plus she usually got excited on dates and text him how they were going periodically.

By nine thirty he had grabbed his jacket and keys, leaving his Newfoundland Toothless with some food and a pat on the head.

He sped down the street, green eyes on the road intensely. She must've forgotten her phone. Must've got caught up in her little date that she wasn't paying attention. His hands tightened on the steering wheel. It has been almost seven hours since he's heard from her other than a 'so excited!' text he ignored. He knew he worries too much, knew that he tended to care too much as well. It was a curse that left him in his apartment alone on Friday nights because the girl he cared too much for was out on dates.

He pulled into the bar's parking lot, his black old Honda put into park before he practically jumped out of the car. He stalked toward the entrance of the shady looking biker bar, the bouncer was a large man who looked like he ate more steroids than vegetables. Hiccup took a deep breath, his palms sweat and he felt his stomach drop. It didnt help that upon walking to the door he saw Jack Overland standing outside talking to a couple other guys with no blonde in sight.

"Overland!" He called, his courage spurned by his anger. The white haired male turned and looked at the boy in glasses coming toward him, "Where's Rapunzel?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in a searing glare. The man looked genuinely surprised to see him there.

"She's inside, went to the bathroom or something." He responded. The guy didnt even blink as if it was somehow okay to leave his best friend by herself in the bar.

"So for all you know something could happened to her and you're just hanging out without a care in the world. Yeah, you're a real catch aren't you?" Hiccup rolled his eyes and flashed his ID at the bouncer. He walked into the bar before Jack could defend himself, not that he cared.

The inside smelled worse then the outside, hazy with cigarette smoke and cheap liquor. It wasnt much of a place, crawling with bikers other questionable people. It was packed he had to rub against shoulders, looking for a head on blonde hair among the black locks and leather. His eyes finally landed on the brightest person in the room. She wore a pretty pink dress, her hair fell down her back in golden waves with a pair of small white heels that matched her attire. She looked beautiful and was currently trapped against the wall by some rough looking guy.

He glared, walking over with a purpose in his step.

"I-Im actually here with someone, huh, he's around here somewhere…"

"Ditch him, babe, come hang out with me and my boys." The man leered.

"I-I can't, he's waiting for me!"

"Rapunzel, you okay?" He asked casually, trying to keep his nerves and anger in check. His tone came out bland.

The blondes eyes widened, "Uh, yeah! I was just trying to find you!" She squeezed by the brute, having to rub against him to even get over to her friend. A strong hand grabbed her arm just as she reached for Hiccup,

"Hey we weren't done here." He growled.

Hiccup moved before he had time to think. That usually didnt happen for him. Usually he was the think, he was the one who assessed an issue and moved the pieces according to the best outcome. He was always careful. But when it came to Rapunzel all the logic flew out of his head and he ran on emotions. The most prominent emotion he had was anger at the moment. Disgust with her choice of men. Pissed that he still came second to the 'bad boys' who made bad decisions.

He pulled back his arm, his fist landed square the ugly face. In his head he imagined the guy falling to the floor. Imagined himself being able to be smug and cross his arms, looking down at the biker while Rapunzel sung his praises.  
Well this wasnt the movies.

Instead, the man only doubled in pain, holding his bleeding face as he cussed a storm. There was no available moment to look at his handy work because a horrible pain shot through his hand. He hissed, holding his right fist.

"Holy shit, that hurt." He shook out his fingers. Rapunzels eyes were wide, mouth opened and closed like a fish. She grabbed his arms,

"Hiccup we have to go. " she watched as other noticed the outsiders and began to zero in, "like now."

Once they made it to Hiccups car, the air was tight with tension. Rapunzel snuck glances at the boy but he refused to look at her the entire way to back to his apartment. He was lucky she was a fan of the subway because he didnt want to go back and get her car any time soon. He was pretty sure he couldn't show his face near there again. The pain his his hand shot up his nerves with every turn of the wheel. He pulled into his complex parking lot. Both got out of the car without staying a word and headed up the stairs to his place.

It wasn't until they went through the door that she couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm sorry!"

He turned around, throwing his keys on the counter.

"You're sorry? About which part? Actually walking into that awful place or going out with a guy who probably just used you for the answers and ditched you?" He rubbed his knuckles, not really able to make gestures for his speech due to the bruising and probably new minor fractures on his fingers.

"How did you know that?" She asked with a blush of embarrassment.

He made a strangling motion with his hands, ignoring the pain.

"He had waked out of the bar, Punz! He was outside with his friends and didnt give a damn that you were by yourself!" He shouted, "this happens every time!"

Rapunzel put her hands on her hips, "No, this is the first you ever came and —"

"I'm not talking about the situation, Rapunzel, I'm talking about these guys you go out with. They're all the same! And then you're surprised and heart broken when you find out their not what you expected. What did you expect? That you're different? That you can fix them? You can't fix something that doesn't want to be fixed!"

"I'm not trying to fix them!" She shouted back. Hiccup rolled his eyes,  
"Then what are you doing with them? Are normal guys just not adventurous enough for you?" He tugged off his hoodie, throwing it on the couch. He had about enough of this conversation. He made his way to his bedroom.

"That's not it either! I like them, Hiccup!" She said following him, throwing her shoulder purse on the couch with his hoodie.

"No you don't, you like the idea of them." He corrected, turning so that his hands rested on the door way. He leaned down and looked at the petite blonde, trying not to show the desperation in his eyes. "The idea of them, fixing them, is better than just believing they're bad for you."

"You're wrong, Hiccup! I loved Flynn and Nod, I loved Guy. They had their issues but they were good people! They were there for me—"

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders, green eyes filled with a mix of longing and love she had never seen so brightly before. She had never seen him look so broken, so deeply moved then the way he looked at her right now. His hands trembled.

"I was there for you!" He yelled, barely containing himself. He wanted to shake her. He wanted to make her open her god damn eyes. "I have always been there for you! I was there to pick up the pieces they left behind, I was there to help you smile! That was me! I'm good for you…" He said softly.

Her own green spring eyes were wide, mouth slightly open. She watched he'd his face, saw him looking at her, waiting.

"Hiccup, where is this coming from?" She asked softly, brows furrowed, "I know you're there for me, you're my best friend. But I have to date and go out! You know how my mother was. I made some bad choices but I want a relationship with someone who loves me—"

"I love you." He breathed out.

"What?"

He pulled away from her, running a hand through his messy brown hair. His cheeks were red and his freckles stood out more.

"I'm in love with you Rapunzel. I've loved you ever since you went to prom with me our senior year of high school."

"What about Astrid? Merida?" She asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I had to break it off with them. All I thought about was you. All I cared about was seeing you, talking to you, being near you that no other girl would work." He took a deep breath, putting space between them, head down. "I loved you so much that I never said anything because I knew that you would never love me the same way….I didnt want to lose you."

He ran his hands over his face, the darkness of his bedroom cast shadows on them. His shoulders slumped, his lean body looked smaller as he tried to keep all his thundering emotions in check. He looked up at her, sad eyes met shocked ones.

"Now I messed everything up." He save a broken smile, "You can leave if you want."

He turned around, heading toward his bed. He couldn't believe it was over. He ruined everything just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. If he had just kept it to himself a little while longer. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he wanted to just curl up in a ball until the pain in his heart faded away.

"Hiccup." She called, her voice was soft and small. He stopped in front of his bed. He took a deep breath and turned around,

"Look, you don't have to say—-"

Soft lips pressed against his, his eyes widened. His heart skipped and his body had to jump start itself before he closed his eyes and kissed the blonde beauty back. She tasted divine, sweeter than he ever imagined. He placed his hands on either side of her face, tilting her head up and he leaned down to get better access to her mouth. Her small hands rested on his chest, up on her tip toes.

They both pulled away, both looking into each others eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it before." She whispered, looking at his eyes, searching. "You've always been there for me. Always there for the good and the bad. I love you, Hiccup. Not the same way you love me but I'm willing to learn."

His heart was in a roller coaster, her words both making his stomach drop and his hope rise within seconds of each other. Hiccup let a goofy smile come to his face, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm in love with you, Rapunzel Corona,"

She giggled, "why do you keep saying that?"

"Because maybe one day you'll say it back."

Her cheeks reddened and she looked at her long time friend. At the moment he looked so handsome. It was like she was seeing him in a different light. Before she had always loved her friend. Always cared about him and thought him cute. But to see him so impassioned and full of desire for her, he was so irresistibly genuine. So much more than the other men in her life and he had been hiding in plain sight this entire time. He didnt need leather jackets or over confidence, he didnt need to act cool or be wanted. He was comfortable with himself and he only cared about things that mattered. She had been one of those things.

She lifted her hands to his face, carefully removing his black rimmed glasses. She placed them on the night stand before placing her arms around his neck and kissing him once more. He didnt hesitate to return her affection, his mouth opened against hers, their tongues tasting and delving. He moved her back until they both fell onto the large bed, bouncing on the sheets. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt, touching the skin of his sides and hip bones softly. Without another thought he leaned back and pulled off the t-shirt, throwing it off to the side.

He looked down at the woman under him, her lips red and swollen from their kissing, her hair around her like a golden certain. God she was beautiful. She looked up at him, taking in his appearance. He had grown up since high school. His shoulders broad, still lean with defined muscles. His arms and abs had taken to dips and lines. She reached up, beckoning him back to her. He leaned down on his hands, letting his brown hair fall around his face as he looked down at her. Her hands and started to run over his chest, grazing blunt nails over muscles and tendon, nipples hardened.

He kissed his way from her lips to her jaw, moving his body down so that he could place opened mouthed kissed along the neck line of her dress. He looked up at her as if asking for permission. She gave him a smile and he smiled back before taking her lips with his, leaning her body forward so he could unzip her dress. With a tug and a toss, her dress met the floor with his shirt, she lay before him in only her white lace bra and panties. His green eyes darkened in lust.

He explored her body with his hands and mouth, paying homage to her skin as if each kiss was thanking her for being in his life. It felt like their first time, like two virgins out of high school all over again. The way she shivered and gasped made him feel powerful, made him feel so very male. He grazed his fingers over her wet folds softly, her undergarments met the floor with everything else. She gasped at the feel of him, his lips kissed each hip bone. His fingers rubbed and dipped, teasing her.

"Hiccup.." She moaned, "please.." She gasped as he curled his finger inside her and rubbed against a sensitive spot.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled at her coyly.

"God, that sounds amazing." He whispered.

"What does?" She asked, watching as he sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his jeans. She had never seen the boy naked, never seen what he had hiding under his shirts and faded jeans.

"You saying my name." He said back, leaned back down to kiss her lips as he kicked off his boxers and jeans. She threaded her fingers through his brown locks, she could feel the single braid she had put there yesterday at the base of his neck.

She let out a squeak of surprise when she felt the shaft of him press against her heat. He pulled back, startled at the sound,

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down and making sure he wasnt on her hair or anything. She nodded, her face red.

"Yeah, it..umm…you just surprised me." She said softly, barely able to meet his eyes. He looked at her confused for a moment before she demonstrated by bucking her hips slightly. The rub against his cock made him shudder in response.

"Oh, that." He mumbled. He looked at her again, "We don't…have to you know. If you don't want to."

She smiled at him, pulling him into a kiss as she wrapped her tan legs around his lean waist, his manhood stood at attention between them. Soft yet hard like metal incased in silk. She bucked her hips again and swallowed his moan.

He needed no further instruction. He reached between their bodies and positioned the head of him at her entrance. She arched her back, her mouth open in a soft cry as he pushed himself inside her. It was a tight fit and it was delicious. Once he was seated to the hilt inside her, both took a moment to adjust. Her to adjust to his size and him trying let her adjust and not keep moving.

She rolled her hips and he groaned, forearms holding him up above her. He began to pull in and out of her, she met him with every thrust. She felt better than he imagined and he had nights where all he had wet cold showers waiting for him. Now she was his and he felt his heart lighten. He dragged his hands down to her thighs, opening them wider and unlocked her ankles so that he could move deeper with longer strokes. She shuddered underneath him, her moans and cries echoed in his bedroom. Her hands went above her head to steady she rocking body with the headboard.

"Hiccup!" She cried, her eyes closed.

He began to pick up the pace, pulling back and slamming into her with fervor. She could no longer meet his thrusts, simply held on for the ride. Her breasts bounced as he hit home each time, he watched her in her ecstasy.

"Rapunzel.." He moaned between clenched teeth. He leaned forward and slammed his mouth onto hers, mimicking his thrusts with his tongue. She was drowning in him. This was a side of Hiccup she didnt know existed, a side that he saved just for her. Another moment of hard thrusts, his hands found her sensitive breasts and rolled her nipples between calloused fingers.  
She gripped the sheets and broke the kiss just let out the bent up cry of pleasure. That dam inside her broke, cascading sparks along her skin and fireworks behind her eyelids. He let her ride out her orgasm before he let himself fall into his own. He hid his face in her neck, moaning out her name and a few muffled curse words into her soft skin.

They stayed wrapped up in each other, his head resting on her soft breasts while she ran her hand lazily through his hair. Their legs tangled and him still seated inside her. They didnt care, neither tried to move. Both smiling to themselves as they waited for their hearts to slow down in their race.

All was quiet.

"Again?"

"Hiccup!" She laughed, hitting him lightly on the shoulder, "you're so bad!"

He chuckled, looking up at her, "Only for you." He reached over to the night stand and pulled on his glasses, "but nerds do it better."

They laughed until they fell into another round of naked kisses and touches.

She would admit that nerds do reboot faster.

_A/N: All drabbles can be found at jackunzeldrabblesgalore . tumblr  
I do take prompts as well!_


End file.
